Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away
Dance Your Cares Away is the second standalone Fraggle Rock home video release by Hit Entertainment. Back Cover Summary Boober Gorg: After being hit on the head by a radish. Boober thinks he's a Gorg! Determined to protect the Gorgs' radishes, he joins forces with the giants to capture his Fraggle friends! Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe: When Mokey forgets to cover Marjory the Trash Heap before the first snowfall. Marjory freezes solid! With help from Boober and the Gorgs, Mokey keeps her promise to make things right! Inspector Red: Who stole the ancient Fraggle horn? Red plays detective to solve the strange and bizarre mystery. Which of the suspects is guilty? Would a guilty Fraggle let an innocent Fraggle take the rap? Episodes Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-01h54m41s009.png|1. Boober Gorg Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-01h56m06s502.png|2. Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-01h57m22s791.png|3. Inspector Red (DVD Only) Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-01h58m55s588.png|4. Home is Where the Trash Is (DVD Only) Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet If you are having trouble getting past the questions to unlock the bonus episodes, here's a walkthrough to get every answer right to achieve the so-called bonus episode for those want to see it. Questions *What vegetable does Boober love? **Answer: Radish *What book is Pa Gorg reading while his wife is doing laundry? **Answer: Encyclopedia of Gorgish Myth and Wisdom *What does Junior Gorg get from his dad? **Answer: His good looks *What cat food brand does Doc give to Sprocket? **Answer: Little Bites *What is the name of Ma Gorg's mother? **Answer: Esmerelda *Where did Uncle Traveling Matt's latest postcard come from? **Answer: London *What makes Gorgish soup taste awful? **Answer: Greaseberry seeds *What does Mokey pretend to be? **Answer: Pepper Shaker *Where does Sprocket hate not going to? **Answer: Grocery Store *What did Uncle Matt lose on his little ride? **Answer: Toupee *What is the last word of the Solemn Oath? **Answer: Whoopee *After Red's accusation, what is not in Boober's room **Answer: The Fraggle Horn Gallery VMGM Menus Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-07h04m45s098.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-07h04m51s130.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-07h05m09s170.png Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Main Menu Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Main Menu 2 Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Bonus Features Menu VSTM Menus Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-07h05m35s893.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-07h05m43s552.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-17-07h05m19s041.png Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Episode Selection Menu Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away Bonus Play All Transition Titles Title 1 - FBI Warnings and HIT Entertainment intro Hit Entertainment FBI Warning English.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 2.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 3.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-12h13m01s090.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-12h15m02s495.png Title 3 - Behind the Scenes - Doc & Sprocket Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-08h27m24s064.png Fraggle Rock - Behind the Scenes Doc & Sprocket Title 4-5 - Fraggle Rock Music Videos Vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h33m38s888.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-02-18h34m42s855.png Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away - I'm a Little Stew Pot Sing Along Fraggle Rock Dance Your Cares Away - Blanket of Snow Sing Along Title 6 - Fraggle Rock Quiz Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 1.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 2.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 3.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 4.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 5.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 6.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 7.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 8.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 9.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 10.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 11.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 12.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 13.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 14.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 15.png Fraggle Rock DYCA Quiz 16.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-20-09h36m06s430.png Fanfares Title 7 - Fraggle Rock Animated Episode: No Fraggle is an Island Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-19h54m42s655.png Title 8 - Pingu Has Hiccups Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-20h00m18s706.png Movie Intro Jim Henson Family Classics.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-22h44m14s954.png|Regular closing logo Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-20h42m41s498.png|Bonus episode closing logo Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-22h51m24s600.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-19h57m29s783.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-19h57m01s993.png Jim Henson Family Classics Marvel Productions LTD and Jim Henson Television Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Muppets DVD